suger and spice, and everything nice
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Honeys twin sis, Mika, Is here with the ouran gang !   "Mika... Why are you wearing my pants?"  " Because your underwear is a step to far?"  "wow..."  "Love you to Kyoya..."
1. Chapter 1

Time goes by, and people forget. But, I can't...

-Mika...

Twas another day here at Ouran Acadamy... Well, Yeah.

See, I'm not really a... Out going person... Okay thats a lie, I love people, and messing with people.

Which is why I am going to see my dear friend Haruhi.

See, I knew she was a girl from the first day I met her.

I was with her when she knocked over the vase. Hell, I think It was partially my fault..

I may have... tripped her by accident when Tamaki let go of her... Woops?

Anyways.. I happily walked down he hall of Ouran, my short black hair wisping to the side every now and again. See, I didn't like the horrid yellow dresses from hell. Evil I say, evil. So I stuck with wearing the boys uniform, Cept with a skit, bout knee high.

I was shorter then most, about as tall as Honey. But hey, What can you do?

Lets see, I've know the Host Club for a while, I never really fawned over them, just hung out with them occasionally.

I walked over to the third music room and sneezed when the petals came.

" Welcome to the Host Club."

I rubbed my nose, " It's just me guys!"

I saw then drop their poses and continue with what they were doing before. " MIKA-CHAN~~!" I heard before being glomped.

" Why, hello to you too Mistkuni-nii."

Oh did I forget to mention I'm Honey's twin? Yeah, fraternal... I saw Mori-Nii pick him up, and help me. I smiled up at him " Thanks."

" Ah..."

I rolled my eye's, I love his vocabulary...

" Mika I'm so glad you came~" Tamaki said, spinning me around, I blinked and watched as the world turned.. PREETTTYYY

" Boss, I thinks she's gonna puke." Hikaru said, leaning on one side of Tamaki, ( He had stopped) Karou nodded, and leaned on the other side. " She is kinda pale."

I glared and pulled away from Tamaki's grasp. " I'm always pale Dumb nuts."

I sighed and walked over to the couch where Haruhi was and took out my D. Gray Man Manga.. " Oh, I love you Kanda, sooo Much..." I said happily, while reading him attack Mikk Tikki with his Mugen.. Stupid Noah.

" How can you read that?" Hikaru and Karou asked in unison, I glanced up and raised my eye brow. " Cuz... I love it. Now bug off before I karate yo ass."

I then turned back to the wonders of anime and manga.

" Mika... Why do you always bite your thumb when you're reading?" Haruhi asked, I looked away from the Epic Manga and blinked at her. " Eh... I dunno, I guess its a habit."

My lovlely brother then snuggled next to me, holding Usa-chan close. " Mika-nee-chan~ " he said happily, I smiled and pet his head, before resuming my Manga.

I guess you could say I'm used to the Host's and their crazy antics. I'm happy for what they did with Nii-chan. He was alway held back from is love of all things sweet, while I wasn't allowed my precious Anime and Manga.

But thanks to Tamaki, we were okay.

" Mika, are you going to preform today?" Kyouya asked, I blinked and looked up at him, I didn't see him earlier..." Huh, oh sure." He nodded and wrote something in his little black book...OMFG! IS HE KIRA! SOMEONE GET L~~ OR THE SMEZYNESS THAT IS NEAR! DIE LIGHT IMAGAY!

Everyone looked at me and I blinked, " Wha?"

" You just got a really evil look on your face." Haruhi said, the twins nodded. " Creeepyyy~"

Tamaki ran over and pulled me into another hug, causing me to drop D. Gray Man. NOOO KANDA!

" My Adorable daughter is not evil.."

I smirked as and Idea popped into my head.

" Daddy? Can I rule the world~" I asked in a creepy voice. Tamaki dropped me and ran screaming, I smiled and heard Kyouya chuckle.

" Mika, you never seem to surprise me." I justed beamed and scratched my cheek. " Ya... I know."

I turned away from the shadow king and looked for my Manga. " OH where oh where did my little Manga go~ Oh where oh where could it be?~" I sang randomly.

I saw the twins reading it on teh couch. " That one guy looks like a girl." Hikaru said. Karou nodded, " Yeah, and the short one with the white hair is a pansy. "

I growled, and clenched my fists, a dark arua surrounding me. " What did you just say?" They both looked up at me, terrified.

" KANDA IS NOT A GIRL, AND ALLEN IS AWESOME! HE WILL CROWN CLOWN YO ASS BITACH!"

I then attacked them, hell bent on getting my Manga.

* * *

><p>" Um... Should we stop her?" Haruhi asked, as she watched the short girl strangle the twins.<p>

"Noo... I value my life." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. ( XD Smart is sezy~)

" Nee-chan really loves her manga..." Honey said from up top a stoic Mori, who in return said.

" Yeah..."

Tamaki came from his corner of woe and flinched as Mika pulled Hikaru's hair.

" Ow! Mika st-OW"

" Hikaru! Mika please-wait...Where did you get that sword!"

Everyone turned to Mori who just stared off into space.

Mika was about to unleash her wrath, when Hikaru put the Manga in front of her.

Mika blinked and smiled sweetly. " YAY~ Sorries bout hurting you." She said, kissing both boys on the cheek and skipping away with her Manga, just as the custamors came.

The twins blinked. " Bi-poler much?"

Mika just happily sat at her brothers table, eating cake and reading manga.

The others sweat dropped...

* * *

><p><strong>This was a thing to introduce our lovely oc..<strong>

**Mika: Aren't I the oc in all your stories?**

**Me: yeah, but You alway have a different personality...**

**Mika: But my personalitys are just bits of your own...**

** Me: Wow.. I neveh thought of that...**

**Mika: *rolls eyes* Update soon!~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chappie two...~**

So I have to say something important...

Pandas are fucking awesome... They are soft, and they can kick ass... Like MEE

I have this little stuffed Panda, it is sooooo CUTE!

I named him Lawliet. After L from Death Note... HE DID NOT DIE IN VAIN!

OH, and I grew!

But not by much... I'm about... This close to being as tall as Haruhi.. I'm taller then Nii-chan though...

" Mika...What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Kyoya looking at me, his book in his arms... ( I think he's KIRAA... Not really...)

I blinked, " Uh... Well I was thinking how I'm taller then Nii-chan and almost as tall as Haruhi... SO... Yeah."

It was silent for a moment, and I looked down at Lawliet, his big gray eye's staring back at mine. He was sooo cute.

" Well, I just wanted to say Club will me starting in a couple of minutes..." he said, pushing up his glasses. I nodded and smiled, " Hey... Kyoya?"

He looked at me for a moment with his dark blue eyes, they were so preeetttyyy and ccccoooolllll...

" Yes Mika?"

I smiled, and hugged Lawliet close. " Can I have a piggy back ride?"

.

.

.

.

" What?"

He asked after a moment, I just smiled. " Well, your so tall, and you could get us there faster, sooo..."

I heard him sigh, and I took that as a 'Fine' and jumped onto his back.

He grunted at the extra weight... I am not fat... and carried me to the third music room.

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. I guess insomnia is a sucky disease...I cant sleep, well a lot any way... It was hard, I mean, getting to watch your family sleep the night away while your stuck alone, remembering things you rather not remember...

* * *

><p>" MIKA-CHAN YOU GREW!~" Honey-nii said, giving me a hug, I smiled and hugged him back. " Yeah, Now I can reach the cookie jar."<p>

I saw Haruhi smile, and walked over to her. "Hiya, whats up?" I asked, sitting on a table, I didn't like sitting in normal places.

" Nothing much, "

I nodded and looked over to see what my fellow friends were doing.

Hikaru and Karou were doing their brotherly love act... I only like ItaSasu incest...

" Oh, Hikaru, will you ever leave me?" Karou said, looking away, Hikaru narrowed his eye's and grabbed his brothers chin, " Karou, I will never, ever leave you."

They leaned in, almost kissing but not, leaving dramatic affect...

" KKKYYYYAAAA~!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Tamaki, who was Wooing a random chick.

" Princess, Je'teme, your beau eyes~" I rolled my eyes and called out:

"crétin, sot !"

I saw Tamaki look at me for a moment, before going into his corner of woe.. heh, I knew those French lessons would pay off.

My brother and Mori were having fun, Honey was eating cake, and Mori just watched... Awww, so sweet...

I sighed and looked over to the last Host... The shadow King.

Kyoya was typing away on his computer, occasionally answering questions for the girls, sometimes using that fake smile to make them blush.

I hate that smile.

**_Why do you care?_**

I don't know...

**_I think you do..._**

I shook my head and looked at Lawliet... He seemed to be the only one who didn't ignore me. " You won't leave me, will you?" I whispered, tightening my grip on the Panda.

**_Soon they will forget you, and move on._**

I closed my eye's, and sighed. I knew it would happen, and I would be alone, just like before.

_Flash back._

_I was silently shocked at what my father said. " Sorry, but you're going to a boarding school in America for Middle school... I hope by then, things will be easier._

_End flash back._

I never told Honey what happened while I was in America.. He didn't need to know.

" Mika-chan~ Club is over!"

I quickly put on a smile, and looked at Honey-nii's big brown eye's. " Cool, now we can chill." I said, moving over to a couch. Hmmmm comfy...

" Mika, would you like to practice for tomorrows song?" Kyoya asked, I saw Tamaki smile and run over. " Oh, YES My daughter, you have to sing a loving happy song for the guests. "

I put my finger on my chin, " Well, there is one song..." I trailed off.

Tamaki squealed and I smiled.

" Go on Mika, sing." Hikaru and Karou said in unison, grinning like the little devils they were... I sighed and walked over to the center of the room. And took a deep breath.

_"I'm in heaven when you kiss me _  
><em>show me how you miss me<em>  
><em>take me with you back to wonderland<em>  
><em>I'm in heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>show me how you miss me<em>  
><em>Take me with you back to wonderland<em>

_You capture me with a stare _  
><em>I'd follow you anywhere<em>  
><em>You lead me into temptation<em>  
><em>Condition me to enjoy<em>  
><em>I'm like a kid with a toy<em>  
><em>I'm losing my concentration<em>

For some reason, I found my self glancing toward Kyoya... I don't really know why though... Maybe it was his dark deep blue eye's, or the calculating gaze... But I had to glance away before I blushed...

_One kiss from you I'm on fire_  
><em>your touch is all I desire<em>  
><em>One look and you take me higher<em>  
><em>You know I couldn't resist<em>  
><em>Yeah I miss<em>  
><em>every time I'm with you<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss<em>

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You were sent to me from wonderland<em>  
><em>I'm in heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You were sent to me from wonderland<em>

_I go crazy when you kiss me _  
><em>Show me how you miss me<em>  
><em>Take me with you back to wonderland<em>  
><em>You know I couldn't resist<em>  
><em>Yeah I miss every time I'm with you<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss<em>

_I dream of you every night _  
><em>feel´s like I'm loosing my mind<em>  
><em>this feelin just getting stronger<em>  
><em>my head is spinnin around <em>  
><em>you play with me but I'm bound<em>  
><em>I can´t resist any longer<em>

Of course, I also sang the boys part... But It worked...

_One kiss from you I'm on fire _  
><em>your touch is all I desire<em>  
><em>One look and you take me higher<em>  
><em>You know I couldn't resist<em>  
><em>Yeah I miss<em>  
><em>every time I'm with you<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss<em>

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You were sent to me from wonderland<em>  
><em>I'm in heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You where you sent to me from wonderland<em>

_I go crazy when you kiss me _  
><em>Show me how you miss me<em>  
><em>Take me with you back to wonderland<em>  
><em>You know I couldn't resist<em>  
><em>Yeah I miss every time I'm with you<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss<em>

_You know that I'm hypnotized _  
><em>Each time I look in your eyes<em>  
><em>You know I couldn't disguise <em>  
><em>And I couldn't resist<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss<em>

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You were sent to me from wonderland<em>

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You were sent to me from wonderland<em>  
><em>Ooh its heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>Heaven when you kiss me<em>  
><em>You were sent to me from wonderland<em>

_I go crazy when you kiss me _  
><em>Baby don't resist me me<em>  
><em>Take me with you back to wonderland<em>  
><em>You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes<em>  
><em>and I just can't resist<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss<em>

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes_  
><em>and I just can't resist<em>  
><em>Every time that we kiss "<em>

I heard clapping and smiled at them. " Mika-chan~ your voice is so pretty~" Honey said. Mori nodded.

" Yeah..."

I grinned. " Well, I thought it would work for you guys... and Haruhi..."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. ( SEZYNESS) " Good, that will be perfect." he smirked down at me, and I blinked and blushed, looking away. " Heh, y-yeah.." I gently hugged Lawliet and smiled.

The Host club was soo... Nice...

Wait...

Something isn't right...

But what?

.

.

.

Oh...

" Has anyone seen my D. Gray Man Manga?" I asked, looking around. I saw Hikaru and Karou freeze, and try to sneak out of the room. I glared, an evil arua surrounding me. " DAMN YOU TWINS!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Extra~)<strong>

" Aw, I spilled milk on my skirt." I wined, I looked around and noticed some pants in the changing room. The boys and Haruhi were dressed as some weird Greek thing.

I ginned and pulled on a pair of the pants. Kinda big, but oh well..

Later, I realized something amazing...

" Mika, why are you wearing my pants?" Kyoya asked, looking at the pair of black dress pants I was wearing. I scratched the top of my head. " Uh, because taking your underwear is a step to far?" I said nervously...

" Wow..." was all he could manage to say. **_She took... My pants... If only It was because of something we did the night before.._** Kyoya blinked and quickly slapped his head. **_Bad thoughts..._**

I saw Tamaki look at me, and then to Kyoya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey, you're wearing his pants..."

Me and Kyoya sweat-dropped.

He was an Idiot...

" Baka."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay,. I added a plot. so cool... I wanted Mika to have some secrets, that even I don't know... Yet...<strong>

**If you have any requests as to cosplay from animes, or something, please tell me, and I'll do it.. **

**I'm hoping to get to the beach episode soon, It's the base for the story so I'll be getting out the sun screen soon..**

**Please review...  
><strong>

**xoxo**

**R&R  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the halls of Ouran, wanting to get to the Host Club as quickly as I could.

Guess what?

I just discovered Black Butler!

It's like one of the greatest manga/ animes in the world!

I pushed open the doors dramatically, " YEAH I JUST LOVE CIEL!"

Haruhi sighed, " And who is that?" I grinned at her, " Why, one of the main characters of Black Butler of course!"

She sweat dropped.

" Mika-nee!" I was glomped by a blond blob. I smiled, " Hey Honey!"

He smiled up at me, " Mori and I had cake!'"

I nodded, " yummy."

He gave me a smile.

" Mika-hime~" I sighed, " Yes Tamaki?" I asked, looking up at the princely blond. " Have you seen mother?"

I blinked, mother... " Oh, you mean Kyoya? No.. Why what happened?"

Tamaki frowned, " I haven't seen him yet.."

I nodded, " I have a plan!" I yelled, pointing up into the air.

" Hikaru, and Karou, you two go look in his class room, Tamaki and Haruhi, you two go look in the science lab. Honey and Mori, you go to the garden."

Hikaru blinked, " What about you?"

I grinned, "I'm going to look in the library."

* * *

><p>I tip toed into the library, looking around one of the book shelves, I saw a familiar head of blue hair, laying on a table.. I smirked..<p>

"Ushihsihishsi"

I love doing a Bel laugh...

I carefully walked over and looked down at him..

Aww, so cute..

I got out a megaphone..

" WAKE UP !"

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He jumped up like twelve feet, and landed on his ass.

" What the hell?" he growled, I smiled innocently, " oh, you weren't at club.. so I found you."

Twitch.

Grin.

" What are you two kids doing?"

We both looked up and just noticed our situation.

I was leaning on the table, with Kyoya on his knees in front of me..

" Sexual intercourse?"

Smack!

" Sorry miss, I fell and she was helping my up." Kyoya said, the lady nodded and wake away. He then looked at me dead panned.

" Sexual intercourse?"

I shrugged, " Eh, what can you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY I finally updated!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled, during hosting hours, the boys always got hit on..

" Wow, Mika your eye's are soo pretty."

" I think you're cute."

" She's.. Really nice."

I grinned at the three boy's, " Aww, that's soo nice of you!" I like when people!

I heard a cough behind me, and looked up to see Kyoya..." Hello!" I said, smiling. He twitched, " Mika, why are there boy's in the host club?"

" There waiting for their sisters." I explained, " I just wanted to keep them company." I didn't see the problem, they were nice.

Kyoya raised his eye brow...

Just then, the clock struck six, telling us club was over. I smiled, "Ima gonna get me some eats."

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared after the girl, Hikaru and Karou skipped up to him, " You know Kyoya-" Hikaru started.<p>

" -Mika will eventually have to get married~" Karou finished. All of the hosts, not including Mika, knew Kyoya loved the girl.

Kyoya glared...

" Not if I have anything to do about it..."

.

.

.

" WHO THE HELL TOOK MY BLACK BUTLER SEASON TWO DVD!"

The twins paled, as Mika turned her gaze to them..

" SHIIIIZZZZZZZNIIITTTHHHTTT!"

Kyoya's glassed gleamed, Mika **will** be his...

" DONT KILL US!"

" MUWAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough phew!" Mika cleared her throat, " Evil laughter takes a lot out of you... How do you do it Neko-sempai?"

Everyone turned to Nekozawa, who magically appeared, " Practice..."

" Ah..."

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA another bites the dust!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Mika moved the mouse on her computer, well, Kyoya's computer. She needed to check her email.

" Spam, Spam, Lame... I do not want Viagra...Lame..."

Haruhi looked over, " Mika, you do know Kyoya would kill you if he saw you on the computer?"

" Pfffst! He can't do nothing!"

.

.

" He's right behind me...Isn't he."

Haruhi sighed. " Yeah."

Mika slowly turned around only to see Kyoya's evil aura and his shining glasses..

She gulped...

" Do you want some Viagra?"

Yeah... She was soooooooo dead.

* * *

><p><strong>just a little one, I'll make the others way longer. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Mika growled, and the twins were shaking..

They had ripped her new copy of Katekyo Hitman Reborn..

They were going to day painful, slow deaths..

" Mika! Were sooo sorry!" Karou cried, Hikaru nodded, " We'll never do it again!"

Which was a lie, they probably will.

And knowing this, Mika smirked evilly, " Oh, don't worry, it will be painful.."

.

.

.

Kyoya raised an eye brow..

" Mika, why are the twins duck taped to the ceiling? " he asked, looking over to the grinning girl.

" They hurt my Manga.."

" Ah..."

* * *

><p>The door closed lightly as Mika stood against it, gripping the handles. She smiled as she looked over at Kyoya sitting in the corner of the vacate room, clip board in hand as he scribbled on it. She pushed herself off of the door and walked over to Kyoya, sitting herself down in front of him, straddling the bench he was sitting on.<p>

"Whatcha doin'?"

The blue haired girl bent over, leaning on her hands as she looked at his clip board. She scanned her eyes over for a second and then rolled her eyes. It was for the host club. Of course

"Trying to find a way to make more money."

Kyoya looked up at Mika and pushed his glasses up his nose. Mika smirked.

"Well, why don't you stop being a smarty pants for a second and enjoy my company."

She took the clip board from his hands and placed it behind her, scotching closer to the host club member. Kyoya looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He had no idea what she had up her sleeve, but once her lips landed on his he could come up with a few things.

He smirked into the kissed and deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mika smirked as well, wrapped her own arms around his neck, running her fingers through his black hair.

Kyoya slowly tilted the teenage girl back so now her back rested on the bench they had been sitting on. His hands rested on either side of her head as he twirled some of her hair. He licked her bottom lips, receiving not his tongue in her mouth, but her's in his.

Mika roamed his mouth for a while, but soon found a tongue in her mouth, memorizing it. Hands slid down her side as Kyoya softly stroked it. A chill ran down her spin as his hands rested on her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt.

She smiled as she tailed her hands down Kyoya's chest and down to his waist. She touched her hands under his white shirt and pushed it up until it was bunched at his chest. She brushed her fingers down his abs as Kyoya pulled away from her lips for a slip second to allow his shirt to slip over his head.

His lips connect back with her lips, but only stay there for a second, trailing his lips down her neck slowly.

"Kyoya."

The squeal erupted from the blue eyed girl as he hit her sweet spot. Kyoya smirked against her skin and moved his lips back up her neck and on her lips.

_Bang._

The back of the door slammed against the wall as the two Ouran Academy students pulled away from each other. They both turned too looked at the door to see Tamaki standing their, his eyes wide with shock.

"MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MIKA-CHAN!"

Tamaki screeched as he spun around to go fetch the rest of the host club. The two looked at each other and Mika laughed, while Kyoya sighed. straightening themselves outs, this included Kyoya slipping his shirt back on, Mika grinned..

" So...Do you enjoy my company Kyoya? " she asked. Kyoya smirked, " Of course Mika."

He did it, well she did. But finally, she was his...

" KYO-KUN!" They both froze when they saw Honey running over. Kyoya gulped..

" Oh, hello Nee-chan!" Mika said.

Kyoya was soooo dead.

But first, he was going to kill Tamaki.


End file.
